


Day 7: Mafia + Kissing

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: DaiSugaWeek2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSugaWeek2018, M/M, actually only two sentences have to do with blood, day 7: mafia/kissing, the first paragraph is a very mild gory scene so idk how to classify that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: "Where to?""Take me to the boss." Suga crisply says.crossposted on Tumblr!





	Day 7: Mafia + Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> posting this an hour early as my friend's leaving on a very very long flight uwu and also I can work on that kuroyaku fic XD yayyyyy

A strangled scream drowns out the squelching noise of a knife being pulled out, the man choking out blood as he falls onto his knees. It’s seconds when he falls sideways, breathing his last before silence falls over the last man standing. The survivor of the outcome watches the corpse, taking out a handkerchief before he starts wiping the blood off the blade. He turns to leave only once the dead man is nothing but a corpse for good, making his way to the car where another man, head shaved bald as he holds open the door.

“Good work, Suga san.” The ash gray man smiles, and swiftly enters the car. The bald man looks around one last time, a standard procedure, before he too enters the car. The bored looking driver glances up at the rearview mirror. “Where to?”

“Take me to the boss.” Suga crisply says. The driver nods once, and they pulled out from the warehouse. It’s not a long journey to the headquarters, where men in formal suits bowing respectfully the moment the car stops and Suga steps out of the car. He nods once, waving a hand as he dismisses them. He walks past them without a further glance, his feet taking him down familiar hallways until he stops at his destination. He knocks, twice, then pushes the door open.

“Well done.” Daichi praises, wearing a pleasant smile the moment Suga steps into the room. The ash gray man looks presentable, if not a little disheveled with one end of his dress shirt coming loose, a splatter of blood on the white fabric that catches Daichi’s attention as Suga clicks the door shut behind him. Daichi beams, proud. “As expected of my second. Report?”

“All according to plan. The mole told us quite useful things.” Suga hums, shrugging out of his coat. It falls haphazardly onto the ground, revealing the gun holster on his waist. Suga unbuttons his top and peels that off with a grimace. “It seems like Inarizaki is joining forces with Shiratorizawa. It’s only time when Nohebi joins them too.”

Daichi sets aside the documents he was reading, a means to waste time until his lover returned, and watches Suga unbuckling the sleek black belt Daichi gifted him a few weeks ago. He beckons Suga with a curl of his palm. “Nekoma has agreed to ally with us. Fukurodani too, if things go well.”

Suga sways as he walks closer, clad in nothing but his pants. It’s a tempting sight, one that never lost its novelty. Suga is almost cat-like when he all but climbs onto Daichi’s lap, eyes hooded where he stares down at Daichi, knees resting on the arms of the couch. “I met up with a UC. Apparently the Seijoh Black Ops are on our tail.”

Daichi naturally rests a hand on Suga’s waist, glancing up with a smile. “And the Date police force as well? Interesting.”

“Mm,” Suga hums, cheeks lightly flushed as he hooks his arms over Daichi’s shoulders. Suga chews down on his bottom lip, and Daichi’s eyes instinctively watches his lips, so he knows even before Suga speaks. “I’ve been good today. Do I get my reward?”

The corner of Daichi’s lips curl up into a smirk, approval flashing through his eyes and an understanding settles between them. To the outside, Suga is fearless and strong, capable of killing a man without blinking, the smile a constant on his face. But to Daichi, Suga is more than that; even if Suga may betray him in the future, well. 

“Yes,” Daichi closes the gap between them, smiling as Suga moans when Daichi finally kisses him.

They’ll burn that bridge when they get to it.


End file.
